


Like You

by araxi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/F, First Kiss, OW Femslash Exchange, Overwatch Femslash exchange, Pining, everyones gay and i love them, lesbians!!! so many lesbians!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araxi/pseuds/araxi
Summary: “You’re kidding me right? You’re not that oblivious?” Lena laughed, before seeing Fareeha’s face and realizing, oh god she is that oblivious, “Never mind. It’s not my place.”“What’s not your place?” Fareeha still didn’t understand what Lena was implying, or why she was being so secretive about it.Lena hesitated, “how Satya feels about you.”or, Lena doesn't know how to keep her mouth shit and gets Fareeha laid.





	Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [praesaepe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/praesaepe/gifts).



> An gift for wiccanisms for the Overwatch Femslash Exchange!
> 
> You can learn more about it at owfemslashexchange.tumblr.com !

“What do you think about the new girl?”

Fareeha tries to stop her face from heating up, the thought of the new recruit - Satya Vaswani - made her heart pound. Satya was beautiful and smart and despite the fact that she was cold to everyone else, she was nothing but kind to Fareeha.

“I - she’s nice,” Fareeha responded, trying to keep her infatuation on the DL. Of course, Fareeha was about as subtle as a neon sign spelling  _ flaming lesbian _ .

Lena snorted, “Yeah, to  _ you _ .”

“Wha -” Fareeha swallowed the mouthful of oatmeal she was eating, “what do you mean ‘to me’?”

“You’re kidding me right? You’re not that oblivious?” Lena laughed, before seeing Fareeha’s face and realizing, _ oh god she is that oblivious _ , “Never mind. It’s not my place.”

“What’s not your place?” Fareeha still didn’t understand what Lena was implying, or why she was being so secretive about it.

Lena hesitated, “how Satya feels about you.”

“She feels about me?” Fareeha has never felt so hopeful about something in her entire life, “I - does she like me?”

Lena smirked, “Like I said, not my place.”

Fareeha can’t keep the smile off her face - Satya has feelings for her. Satya Vaswani, the ex-Vishkar light bending badass had feelings for  _ Fareeha _ . It sounded so unreal. In what world would a beautiful, smart, accomplished woman not only like women, but like _ Fareeha Amari _ ?

“Fareeha,” Lena asked, waving a hand in front of her face, “hello? Are you still in there?”

Fareeha snapped out of her trance, but the smile on her face stayed, “Yeah, I’m good.”

Lena rolled her eyes, “You’re just happy that Satya likes you.”

“Oh, so she likes me now?” Fareeha had the largest smile on her face, one that seemed like it was a moment from breaking her face in two.

Lena whispered the word fuck before trying to backtrack, “I - look Fareeha, I don’t really talk to her all that much so I don’t know all the details. I actually know _ nothing _ . So, you can just ignore everything I said and we didn’t have this conversation, alright?”

“Yeah, sure, whatever, Lena,” Fareeha said, ignoring her friend, instead enraptured with the thoughts in her head. The thoughts that seemed to be stuck on the fact that Satya _ liked  _ her.

Cleaning up her lunch, Fareeha decided to confront Satya about it, talk to her about feelings and shit and hopefully leave them somewhere good. The entire walk to Satya’s workshop, Fareeha was pumping herself up.  _ Satya likes you _ , she told herself,  _ no biggie _ . ( _ Yes biggie _ , another part of her brain, the part she chose to ignore, told herself). She was going to cool and calm and collected and -

And yet, when Fareeha walked through the door, all rational thoughts fled her mind as she saw the woman in front of her.

Satya stood, her Overwatch issued jumpsuit tied around her waist, showing off her muscular arms. She had on turtlenecked tank top, the exact color white that adorned the Overwatch symbol that was somewhere in the mess of clothes around her waist. The ensemble was practical and cute and Fareeha felt like she couldn’t breathe.

Fareeha didn’t really know what to think besides,  _ I’m gay, I’m so fucking gay _ .

“Hello Satya,” Feehra said, finally finding her voice, “you look well.”

( _ God, do you look well _ , she wants to say, but doesn’t, because the humiliation that came with her blushing face was already enough).

Satya smiled, “I am well, Fareeha. I was in the middle of adding some modifications to my Photon Projector. Is there a problem with your weapon?”

Fareeha shook her head, “No. I came to see you. I like you.” The sentence came out of nowhere, the words leaving Fareeha’s mouth before she could analyze it like she normally did. They were so forward, and while that was Fareeha’s initial plan, she wasn’t actually planning on going to go  _ through _ with it.

Thankfully, Satya took well, a blush soon adorning her face as well, “I am glad you enjoy my company. I do enjoy yours as well.”

Fareeha tried to keep the smile off of her face, but failed, of course. Satya enjoyed Fareeha’s company,  _ Satya liked  _ her. Fareeha had known, but hearing Satya say it was so gratifying, like getting a good grade on a project that months of work went into.

“I want to be with you all the time,” Fareeha had never found herself the romantic sort; her parents had separated when she was young, and while her mother had found another love, they were never the kind to show it, instead preferring to stick with subtle glances and private kisses. Her mother was the kind of person to keep their feelings close to their chest - and Fareeha was known to be the spitting image of her mother.

But then, in that moment, Fareeha couldn’t care the slightest, as Satya was standing there, her eyes shining and a smile gracing her features. Fareeha couldn’t help but think of her as the most beautiful woman, one who not only had striking features, but a striking personality as well.

They didn’t talk for a moment, just stood there, watching each other with identical looks of admiration adorning their faces. The silence wasn’t uncomfortable by any means, and allowed for a kind of comfort the two of them rarely felt, the sort of intimate comfort that was only allowed for people who loved someone who loved them back. They had both just admitted their love for one another, and though the words “I love you” weren’t said, they both knew.

“I would like to kiss you now,” Satya seemed nervous, and Fareeha couldn’t imagine why, there wasn’t a world in which Fareeha would say no.

Fareeha blushed, “I would also like that.”

Fareeha was the one to make the first move, her hand moving to cup Satya’s face, her taller frame almost towering over Satya. She hesitated for a moment, not entirely sure how to continue; she had kissed one woman in her life - a girlfriend whom she had in College who had taught her it was okay to be gay - and was unsure of how practiced she was.

Satya stood there, unmoving, eyes closed, lips pursed slightly, waiting. Fareeha was still nervous, but kissed her anyways.

Once they started, tentatively and softly, Fareeha gained back her confidence. She rested on of her hands at Satya’s waist, the other sliding into Satya’s hair. Satya, on the other hand, was much more aggressive (and yet, not aggressive at all), arms wrapped around Fareeha’s neck, pulling her closer. Their lips took a few moments to find the right tune, moving in tandem.

They stood for a moment, kissing softly, before Satya loosened her grip and pulled away, “That was very nice.”

Fareeha blushed, “I’m glad I could satisfy you.”

Satya smirked, an impish glint in her eyes - one that Fareeha had never seen in her before, “I am not satisfied  _ yet _ .”


End file.
